Aspects of the present invention relate to electronic calendars, and more particularly to a method, system and computer program product for merging electronic calendar entries.
Electronic calendars, that is, calendars maintained on an electronic device such as a computer, have largely replaced paper calendars. Electronic calendars provide the user numerous benefits over paper calendars including the ability to input and save numerous calendar entries representing, for example, the user's appointments or meetings as well as recurring appointments or meetings. Electronic calendars typically provide the user an opportunity to provide a title, summary, and/or textual description of each calendar entry in addition to providing the date and start and end times for the calendar entry. In the case of a recurring calendar entry, the electronic calendar provides the user an opportunity to define parameters associated with the recurring calendar entry such as recurrence parameters defining how the calendar calculates the various recurrences of the entry.
Electronic calendars also provide the user an opportunity to consolidate multiple source calendars, for example, an organizational calendar, a workgroup calendar, an individual work calendar and a family calendar. Inevitably, calendar entries among the consolidated calendars represent similar or identical underlying events.